


The Promised Date

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jimmy is confused but supportive, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Scott is slightly traumatized by everything, They finally go on that date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Five years later, Jimmy and Scott finally get to go on that date.





	The Promised Date

"So, you always bring you first date some place fancy?"

"It's just Olive Garden."

"Exactly. They have the best bread sticks. Like, ever." Scott said mid taking a bite of said bread stick. Jimmy held back a laugh at the man finished it in seconds. "Good time travel really does a number on your metabolism."

"I can imagine." The FBI agent picked at his pasta. It had been five years since Scott was trapped in the Quantom realm. Five years since him and half the universe got snapped out of existence by a big purple alien. Now it had been five days since the avengers had saved the world. And they finally got to go on their promised date. "So how's Cassie?"

"Oh you know, teenagers." This made Jimmy almost choke on his drink.

"Teenagers? I thought she-"

"She didn't get snapped away. I'm happy but...I wasn't there to watch her grow up. Maggie and Paxton disappeared too..." Scott trailed off slightly. "She spent five years all alone. I should've been there for her."

"Scott, there's nothing you could've done." 

"I know but she's my daughter man. I should've been there for her-"

"Excuse me?" The two men looked up to see three preteen girls giggling as they held their phone out. "You're one of the avengers right? Could we take a picture with you?"

"Wait really? You recognize me?"

"Yeah! You're bug man right? You can get super big!"

"Actually it's Ant Man. But I'd be more than happy to." The man turned to his date with a grin. "You can get in on this too."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, please?" Scott made a face akin to that of a kicked puppy. Jimmy sighed as he moved over to be next to Scott and the girls as one held the phone out on a selfie stick.

"Everyone say bug man!"

"Actually it's-" Scott was surprised by a kiss from Jimmy on the cheek as the flash went off. 

"Thanks Bug Man!" One of the girls said as they scurried off excited. Scott sat there gaping for a few seconds before turning to Jimmy.

"I-you-ugh...."

"Let's just have a fun night out. Now, can you show me how to do that card trick?" Scott smiled. It was nice to be back to, relative, normal.


End file.
